


Любитель чаепитий

by SURpriz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sculpture cake, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: Окками есть, конечно же, нельзя. И чашку, в которой он свернулся - тоже не надо.А вот торт в форме окками в чашке - можно!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Окками




	2. Из чего и как?

Шоколадный бисквит  
(на 1 противень, прямоугольник по всей длине противня на рулет для тела окками и три окружности для чаши)  
Яйцо 70 г  
Сахар 200 г  
Масло сливочное 50 г (мягкое)  
Масло оливковое/подсолнечное 40 г  
Молоко 187 г (тёплое)  
Мука 170 г  
Какао 40 г  
Сода 10 г  
Соль 7 г  
Уксус винный 12 г

Начинка на желатине (2 шт. одна с вишней, другая со смородиной):  
Замороженные ягоды (вишня) 280 г  
Замороденные ягоды (черная смородина) 289 г  
Сахар 65 г  
Желатин 9 г  
По желанию 1 лайм (сок, цедра)

Начинка на агар-агаре:  
Сок от трех крупных апельсинов 200-250 г  
Сахар 65 г  
Агар-агар 4,5 г

Крем Чиз:  
Творожный сыр - 200 г  
Сахарная пудра - 60 г  
Сливки 32-33% - 60 г 

Шоколадный ганаш  
Шоколад (тёмный 54%) 200 г  
Сливки (жирностью 32-33%)200 г  
Классический сироп для пропитки:  
Сахар 100 г  
Вода 200 г 

Каркас чаши и тела окками сделан обливным методом из темперированного шоколада, сверху весь торт обтянут мастикой.


End file.
